


Light in the dark

by nesssa



Series: tsukkikage week 2015 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesssa/pseuds/nesssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for tsukkikage week, day 2 - dreams</p><p>Kageyama has a nightmare and Tsukishima cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light in the dark

Tsukishima woke up to the sound of quiet footsteps becoming distant and then click of opening and closing door. They were on another training camp, currently it was in the middle of the night, the rest of his teammates peacefully sleeping. Tsukishima patted in the dark the place beside his head, searching for his glasses, put them on and looked at the futon next to his. As he expected the bed was empty, blankets throw on the side. Kageyama must have had another nightmare. It happened even few times when he was sleeping over at the setter's place. Tsukishima frowned.  
Then he yawned and got up, taking his jacket with him and went to find his boyfriend.  
He found him in the washroom, leaning over the basin, head bowed down and hair covering his eyes. 

'Hey,' whispered Kei quietly, so he didn't scare the black haired male, coming to his side and offering him the jacket. 'Here, I thought you might be cold.'  
When Kageyama didn't say anything, only breathed heavily, Tsukishima put the jacket over his shoulders and put one hand on his back, rubbing there small circles.

Kageyama straightened, head still bowed and not meeting Tsukishima's eyes, 'Thanks,' he muttered, 'I didn't want to wake you up. It was just a stupid dream.'  
Tsukishima noticed he was shaking a bit, as he clutched the jacket around himself, trying to regain his posture, but failing as his knees wobbled a bit, breaths coming out as ragged gasps. 

'It's nice of you to think of my beauty sleep, but you could have wake me up if you needed, you know that, right?' he said with a small smile as he went to hug the shorter male. Kageyama nodded and buried his head in the blocker's shoulder, hands coming up to wrap around his waist. They talked about this before few times. 

The nightmares were mostly always the same. Kageyama trying get his teammates to work more, because he knows they can do better. The others getting fed up with his behaviour, but not trying to explain how to change it, or trying to help him. And then he's just falling, endlessly, into the black pit, can't reach to catch anything, there is nobody around him, but pitch black infinite space. And then waking up with a jolt, and rushing to the sink to wash his head with cold water.  
Even when Kageyama started to get more along with his new teammates, the nightmares never disappeared completely. He had them lesser and lesser, but in his head it always remained, that feeling, scared of abandonment, failure, loosing and falling. 

Kageyama was suddenly pulled out from his thoughts by Tsukishima hands taking his head and gently putting aside hair from his forehead so he could look at him, with thumbs wiping away the last traces of tears under his eyes. 

Tsukishima loved Tobio's eyes, so deep blue, remainding him of storms and seas, but now so sad, with that intense gaze focusing only on him, taking his breath away. Kageyama's breathing calmed down and he leaned up to kiss Tsukishima, craving the contact and comfort. Tsukishima kissed him slowly back, fingers tangling in the raven hair, tilting his head for better access. 

'Feeling better?' asked the taller male when they parted, foreheads touching.  
'Yes. Sorry for that.' Kageyama mumbled, took Kei's hand into his and laced their fingers together.

They stood there for a while, but soon went silently back to the class where the rest of their teammates were sleeping. They laid on their futons, draped their blankets over themself and tried to go back to sleep, one hand between them still joined, with Tsukishima rubbing small cirlcles over Kageyama's thumb.

 

Few hours later they were woken up by hearing small giggles very close to them, and sounds too similar like flashes of taking photos. Tsukishima grunted and turned to his side, face hiding under Kageyama's arm, he wanted to sleep for another day, or maybe a week.

**Author's Note:**

> i made that prompt a bit angsty, sorry for that. I also have no idea how to come up with titles...
> 
> my [tumblr](http://www.yamafreckles.tumblr.com)


End file.
